


The Look of Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 461: The Look of Love.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 461: The Look of Love.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Look of Love

~

Harry thought he knew all Severus’ looks. He’d known the man since age eleven, after all. They were both adults now, friends, and the war was over, but the way Severus looked at him lately was...odd. 

The usual ‘you idiot, Potter’ looks had been replaced with speculative glances. It was confusing. 

_Maybe something’s wrong,_ thought Harry one evening. _Maybe he’s ill--_

“--distracted.” 

Harry blinked. “Sorry.” 

Severus hesitated. “Is something wrong?”

“I was about to ask you.” Harry smiled. “You can tell me anything.” 

“Can I indeed?” Staring into Harry’s eyes, Severus hummed. “Very well.” And, leaning in, kissed Harry.

~

Harry’d known nothing about this side of Severus. Certainly not the way his tongue could tease, nor the way his touch could inflame and arouse. 

When Severus pulled back, Harry’s world had undergone a fundamental shift. “Wow.” 

Severus chuckled, the sound sending shivery want shooting through Harry. “I knew kissing you would be like that.”

Harry blinked, all those looks Severus had been giving him clicking into place. “You’re interested in me!” 

“You sound surprised.” Severus frowned. “If my advances are unwelcome--” 

“No!” Harry had been taken aback, but he was no fool. “They’re welcome.” Harry pressed closer. “Very welcome.” 

~

Severus relaxed. “As we’ve been dating for weeks, I thought--” 

_Have we?_ Harry’d thought they were friends socialising, but he wasn’t about to say that to Severus. Ever. “I wasn’t sure,” he said instead. “I mean, you have been looking at me, but--” 

Severus hummed. “I thought I’d given myself away, been...obvious.”

Harry smiled. “I like obvious,” he said, sliding his arms around Severus’ neck. “Gryffindor, remember?” 

“As if I could forget?” Severus stared into Harry’s eyes, and that look _was_ obvious. 

Harry kissed him. “So,” he whispered against Severus’ mouth. “What’s next?”

Severus exhaled. “Stay?”

Harry smiled. “Definitely.”

~


End file.
